


you are my desire

by w00hei



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Choi San - Freeform, Dom Song Mingi, Dom/sub Undertones, Hot, Kissing, LMAO, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mingi - Freeform, No Angst, San - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Sub Jeong Yunho, Subspace, Teasing, Yeah you heard me right, but like only mentioned - Freeform, i dont know how is that, jeong yunho - Freeform, like really, no beta we die like men, no they dont have sex, pink haired yunho, sangi - Freeform, soft but sexy?, song mingi - Freeform, yungi, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00hei/pseuds/w00hei
Summary: sometimes you need to leave the one hurting you and live the life you deserve.or which mingi and yunho just want to have sex. but can't. because of the writer.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 16





	you are my desire

**Author's Note:**

> im back at it again with a really bad story, lmao is it even surprising tho... i got soooo bored and wrote it in like 2 hours? i dont know but it was quick and i didnt even proofread it im so sorry:( i wanted to share it with you guyz hope you like that!!!:( (english isnt my native btw)

It is a good day, Mingi thought. He was taking a short break from his work, for a week, and it was his third day of break which he was already feeling better. His neighbors were surprisingly silent and there were lots of kids who were playing with their friends on the street. His small balcony was a heaven at that moment, it was newly cleaned, and its view was always the best. Mingi wanted to call San to have some tea with him but then he remembered that they broke up.

Mingi was having a hard time to adjust that, it was so hard to accept. They had a relationship for 2 years which Mingi was trying so hard to keep it alive. San never thought their relationship as something important in his life, it was almost like a friendship to him, and it was hurting Mingi so much. 1 week ago, Mingi thought it was enough, it was enough for him to suffer and he broke up with San. San looked sad but Mingi knew that he would be alright in 2 days, the suffering one would be him, again. That day Mingi was feeling so miserable, he drank so much that he was even having a hard time to remember his way home. When he finally arrived at his apartment, he saw the pink haired man. Mingi always thought he was cute. He was a bit taller and smaller than Mingi, his face was always so bright, and he was a nice soul. He was always helping with his carryings and smile only. Mingi never ever saw that man sad or angry, in his 30 years of life he never saw a man that handsome and nice though. That night Mingi was just unaware of what he was saying or doing, he only went to his near and tapped his shouder. It was obvious that Yunho came from drinking too, but he looked fine.

“Hey.”

Pink haired man turned around and looked at Mingi and froze for a moment. Mingi was looking so wrecked and sad. Maybe a little bit too hot if he has to be honest.

“Hey! U-um, it’s really late. What are you up to? Did you drink too?”

He leaned forward and smelled Mingi, he could smell something so strong. Mingi was leaning on the door and looking at the man with half closed eyes. He was unable to speak, speaking was too much. He only nodded to his question.

“Where is your keys, I can put you to your bed if it's okay.”

Mingi didn’t even remember where his keys were and he groaned, his red hair was blocking his vision, so he just stayed there with his blocked vision, not even able to move a bit to look for his keys.

“If you let me, I can check them for you? You don’t look good.”

“What’s your name dude?” Mingi asked.

“Yunho. Jeong Yunho.”

Mingi smiled and leaned forward to Yunho but it was impossible for him to stand on his own feet, so he was about to collapse but Yunho kept him from falling. Now Yunho was trapped between Mingi and the wall, he felt his blood rushing to his cheeks.

“You… You look cute Yunho.” He stopped for a moment, Yunho was searching Mingi’s eyes. “Oh God… Can I kiss you now?”

Yunho was in shock, he parted his lips from that shock, but he didn’t know what to say, he stayed like that for a moment. He felt something hard on his legs, a growing erection obviously, Yunho trembled a bit but not because he was scared, because that position and Mingi’s hard dick was turning him on. Mingi was hot and sexy, Yunho thought. _Kissing won’t kill me._

“Yes, please.”

With that, Mingi attacked Yunho’s lips, he was almost about to rip Yunho’s lips apart. He tasted so good that Mingi was sucking and harshly biting his bottom lip, which caused Yunho to open his mouth. Mingi found his way to Yunho’s open mouth and sucked his tongue, he even bit it. Yunho didn’t even realize he was moaning from all that kissing and sucking.

Yunho raised his hands and put them on Mingi’s neck, trying to stick more as if it were possible. His tongues were looking like they were dancing, and their hot breaths were all over their faces. Yunho had to pull because he couldn’t breathe, he didn’t even realize he needed oxygen till his chest was burning.

“M-Mingi, g-go inside. It’s late.”

“Fuck,” Mingi breathed, “I don’t want it.”

Yunho kissed Mingi again, hungrily. Mingi wrapped his hands around Yunho’s waist which made Yunho’s dick hard enough to hurt. Yunho only wanted to have sex with this man.  
Mingi surprisingly pulled apart from Yunho and looked at his face with a confused expression.

“How do you know my name?”

Yunho’s face was about to go purple, he was already in subspace he didn’t even know what he was saying.

“Y-you were talking with your friend. I… I just heard it. I swear I wasn’t listening! U-um, I guess?”

Mingi laughed a little but then suddenly he slid over Yunho to the ground. He started vomitting.

“Oh no, Mingi!”

When Mingi woke up with an incredible headache, he was in his bed. He remembered the kiss he had with Yunho which made Mingi go hard again, he wanted to rip his member apart for being that hard because of a kiss. He felt vulnerable.

“I shouldn’t have done this. Yeah. I shouldn’t have done this. Right? Yeah, probably. Maybe.”

He just slapped himself for thinking like that about him. Drinking always made Mingi to do things he would always regret but he wasn’t sure if he regretted this though. Yunho was hot and all, the kiss was so good too. Most importantly, Mingi was single now.

 _Wait_ , he said to himself. “Is he single though?”

His bell rang.

He didn’t want to get up, wanted to stay in his bed all day because it was Sunday but he still got up. He wasn’t sure who he was expecting but definitely not a Yunho with a hot tea pot in his nice looking hands, but wait, was his name Yunho or Yunmo?

“H-hey! You looked like yo drank so much yesterday so… I thought a hot tea would be nice! But of course, if you want. If you don’t want really it’s not a problem! And, um-”  
“Thank you, Yunho and yeah, I remember everything.”

Yunho froze a bit and his face was about go red again but before that, Mingi only took the teapot, put it on the floor and leaned towards Yunho, again. Yunho wanted to run but he didn’t know what to do since even morning Mingi was hot, he didn’t want to move though.

Yunho felt something in his stomach. A movement. _Fuck_. Fuck his erection.

“I-I… Mingi, I’m sorry. Really, you were drunk and I just… I’m so sorry, I should’ve stop this, but you know, you are just, um-” Yunho stopped.

“I am what Yunho?”

He leaned towards Yunho a bit more and trapped him again between himself and the door sill. Yunho was looking like a tomato, all wrecked. Mingi could feel his growing erection, which he liked his impact on Yunho. With San, he never had an impact like this. He was always the one who got affected by the actions, it was new to him but still nice, so nice.

“F-fuck.”

Yunho cursed. Mingi stopped leaning but still made sure that Yunho was feeling trapped, it was making Yunho so red, and feel like all played. It was almost funny how Yunho was so turned on only by this.

“Thank you Yunho, I’ll drink that.”

Mingi now pushed Yunho out and closed the door. He left a confused Yunho with a growing erection behind his door. Yunho thought he was about collapse but still, he gathered himself together and went to his door with a lil mad face. He obviously had the right to be mad but Mingi was just smiling, he loved this new thing.

On Monday night, Mingi wanted to ease a bit after a long day of work so he called his boss and said that he needs a break which his boss gave him. Mingi usually didn’t ask for breaks so his boss knew that it was something important, he didn’t question Mingi much. For a better performance, mental health was important to him.

Now Mingi was sitting in his balcony, waiting for Yunho. He was desiring Yunho so much that he never had that kind of feeling with San, which he was still feeling a bit quilty because of that. San and Mingi didn’t talk after what happened and Mingi knew that they won’t ever talk again so he was trying to make himself remember that he doesn’t have to worry but 2 years was long, and it was unbelievably sad though. It isn’t that easy to forget everything and start a new life.

When Mingi heard Yunho’s voice over his balcony, he immediately got up and went to wear his shoes. He was already excited to see Yunho with his red face again. Seeing Mingi was enough to make Yunho blush.

And Yunho was thinking about to check Mingi. Yeah, only checking to see how he was doing. Sure.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for finishing it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please leave a comment if you want me to write anything or just to give me some advice, i appreciate your time, please take care and stay at home!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xoxo


End file.
